TO LOVE AND TRUST AGAIN
by debora diskey
Summary: WILL A WOUNDED FEMALE WARRIOR FIND TRUE LOVE IN THE WAKE OF PERSONAL TRAGEDYI have also published this Fanfic at under the pen name harukaslady. that is why you see the name at top of Story


**TO LOVE AND TRUST AGAIN**

(Author: Harukaslady)

She never saw the fist coming.. "You never do anything right Usagi you always screw things up." Mamoru told her. Usagi had been cooking their supper. They had just come back from fighting a youma and she had decided to fix his favorite meal, a beef stir-fry with fried rice. It would be the last meal she cooked for him she was leaving in the morning, she's tired of being his punching bag.. Usagi had been so tired and worn out that she had dozed off standing up. The food wasn't ruined only slightly dried but that didn't matter to Mamoru he wanted everything perfect. Mamoru had been beating her for some time now. It mostly occurred after a youma battle so typically the girls thought any bruising they saw had been a result of the battle.

Usagi never told them any different she had become ashamed of it for here she was The Champion of Love and Justice.. but she couldn't seem to defend herself against him. Only Haruka suspected something-else might be going on but the law prevented her from acting on it unless Usagi said something to her.. her hands were tied she was powerless to act. Mamoru continued his beating of her punching Usagi in the face her stomach her back every-where he could reach, not one part of her body was left untouched.When his beating drove Usagi to the floor Mamoru started using his feet kicking her back, legs, and stomach. Hollering obscenities.. "You stupid lazy bitch.. You fucking meat-ball head.. You do nothing right !" Usagi tuned out his words having heard them all before and concentrated on just surviving the ordeal.. Mamoru gave one last mighty kick to Usagi's unprotected stomach causing her to pass out.. causing her to miss what happened next.. Mamoru grabbed the butcher knife Usagi had used to chop the vegetables, he then leaned over her picking up her pony-tails in one hand the butcher knife in the other and chopped off her hair at the base of the bands that kept her unique hair-style in place. He then tossed the thick hair aside saying, "There that will teach you to stop keeping you hair up in the damn babyish style!" Mamoru had been raging on Usagi about her hair also demanding that she stop wearing in the way she did saying it made her look like a baby. Mamoru then strode out of their apartment heading for the nearest bar so he could get blind stinking drunk. Being a wealthy man Mamoru didn't need to work but after his application to medical school had been turned down he had started drinking and he was now dangerously close to being an alcoholic. Since he had left the apartment he never saw when Usagi started to hemorige from her nether region, that last kick had severely damaged her womb..

**Across Town**

Haruka was standing on the balcony just out-side her living-room enjoying the cool evening breeze, she had done this often since Michiru had left her six months before after breaking off their six year relationship and leaving the Senshi to move to America. Feeling the gentle breeze on her face somehow always calmed her making her remember her mother who had passed away sometime ago from cancer. Her mothers passing had made her an independently wealthy woman, but that is not what mattered to Haruka. What mattered was the love her mother had shown her. Her mother had even accepted her lesbianism when most mothers would have been horrified.

Her mothers last words to her seven years before had been _"Be happy my daughter I'm not going to be in pain any-longer and find some-one to love the real you the you on the inside not the one you let people see..." _She had also passed her love of fast cars and motorcycles to the woman. Her mother had loved things that were fast. Her mothers favorite race car driver had been Dale Earnheart. Maybe that was part of why Haruka had become a well known race car driver as a way to honor her mothers memory. The breeze that Haruka had been enjoying moments before suddenly changed telling her there was trouble with one of the senshi. Haruka reached out with her empathic senses and searched out the girls Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all okay. That left only Usagi. When she connected with Usagi she suddenly doubled over in pain. It was Usagi she's in trouble. Haruka spun around not bothering to close the balcony doors grabbed her cars keys and rushed out of the apartment to Usagi and Mamoru's place. Haruka made the drive in five minutes flat a drive that normally took twenty minutes. She screeched to a halt outside the apartment complex, got out of the car and ran in and up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. When she reached the apartment the door was part-way opened so she rushed in calling for Usagi. "Usa-chan where are you what happened"..

When she got no answer Haruka got scared. She moved through the apartment checking the rooms no Usagi. She found her passed out in the kitchen surrounded by her own blood. "Usagiii!" she screamed. Haruka went to her knees and gently placed Usagi's head in her lap crying... "Oh Usa-chan what has he done to you?" Usagi roused slightly when she felt a wetness fall to her face. She looked up and saw the woman.. "Ruka-chan I love.." Usagi never finished the sentence she had passed out again. Haruka reached up and grabbed the phone off the kitchen table. When the 911 operator answered she said. "I need help my girlfriend has been attacked and she's bleeding out. The address is 320 Parkway Ave. Apartment 10." Haruka in her distress had not realized what she called Usagi. It was when she hung up the phone and tossed it to the side that she noticed what Mamoru had done to Usagi's hair. "Oh no that beautifull hair gone ..." It was in that moment that Haruka realized why she had truly been so hard on Usagi in the beginning, it wasn't because of the mission on finding the three pure heart crystals it was because she had fallen in love with the younger woman. Hiding her love behind the harshness. "Oh Usa-chan please get better so I can tell you how I truly feel." Haruka cried as she gently rocked back and forth and waited for help to come.

**At that same moment on Kinmoku**

Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, Star Healer, and Princess Kakyuu were discussing the training schedules for the New Starlight applicants when they all felt the pain of a bright star fading.. Star Healer whose was the empath of the group reached out with her senses to lock on to it to see who it was and if they could help.. When the oldest Starlight doubled over in pain it was the youngest of their group Star Fighter that grabbed her and kept her from falling to the ground. "Star Healer what's wrong who is it?" Fighter asked. "It's Usagi-chan if we don't' get you to her soon Star Fighter she will die."

"Star Healer what has happened to her?" Princess Kakyuu asked. "I don't know princess only that she is dying and that only Seiya can save her." Star Healer said. "Well then all of you must be on your way Galaxia can take over for you while you are gone." The Starlights, Kakyuu and the people on Kinmoku had forgiven Galaxia for what she had done while under the control of Chaos and made her one of them Sailor Star Galaxia. "I do not expect any of you to return until Usagi is out of danger and if you truly want to you may all move to Earth permantly. I will miss you all, Give Usagi my best wishes. Good-bye my Starlights." Kakyuu told them. She knew the Starlights missed the Earth. Taiki and Yaten missed the girls they had fallen in love with Ami and Makoto, and that Seiya had missed her cousin Usagi terribly. The Starlights smiled their thanks at their princess for her understanding and instantly teleported off Kinmoku for Earth.

**The Hospital waiting room**

Haruka sat in the waiting room filling out the admittance forms not noticing that the front of her slacks were covered in Usagi's dried blood. Haruka had road in the back of the ambulance to the hospital with Usagi holding her hand the entire way. Haruka handed the forms back to the duty nurse and sat back down trembling struggling not to break down and cry again knowing that tears would not help at the moment. Mizuki Mizuno found the young racer arms wrapped around herself struggling to hold it all in. Mizuki is Ami's mother and the doctor assigned to Usagi's care.

"Haruka-san can I speak with you for a moment?" Haruka looked up and saw the blue haired doctor. Mizuki knew about the girls being the senshi because they all felt that at-least she should know that way if any of them were in dire need of medical care that they should have at least one civilian outside their group knowing who they are. Mizuki being a doctor was chosen."Mizuki-sama how is Usagi?" Haruka asked her. "Well Haruka she has several cracked and bruised ribs, her nose was broken but I've re-set it, severe bruising over 60 of her body, some small cuts all things that will heal in time. What did this to her?." Haruka took a deep breath and told her. "It wasn't a youma... Mamoru did this to her. I've suspected for some time that he was beating her but I could not prove it until tonight."

"Now since you can't involve the police because of you girls being senshi I do hope you girls will rectify the problem with him?" Mizuki said. "Don't worry Mizuki-sama we will" Haruka told her in a voice that was tight with emotion. "Haruka what I told you before was the good news the bad news is I still have to operate on her to repair the damage to her Uterus. I think I can save it but she will never be able to have children on her own." Haruka broke down then crying silent tears not just for Usagi but for Chibi Usa who she feared lost to them now. Mizuki held the woman till her tears passed. "Haruka I need to know what you want me to do since Usagi named you as being the one in-control of medical decisions if she herself was unable to. She was ovulating getting ready for her period so while I'm operating I can harvest some of her eggs and have them frozen so some-one can act as a surrogate later when she's ready to become a mother. But I need to know now before I begin." Haruka's eyes lit up with hope that all might not be lost after all. "Do it Mizuki-sama."

It was at that moment that the Starlights still in their Senshi form teleported into the room. Haruka had never been so glad to see them in all her life. Once she realized that Seiya & the other Starlights was Usagi's cousins all hostility toward the Women/Men disappeared. It was Sailor Star Maker that spoke first. "Haruka what has happened to Usagi we felt the pain of her star fading clear on Kinmoku?" Haruka told them what had happened and what she had suspected had been happening all along. Sailor Star Fighter grew beyond furious. "He promised me he would take care of her!" It took both Healer and Maker tackling her to keep her there and from going after him to Star Serious Laser Mamoru's sorry ass to hell and back. Mizuki spoke up again. "Star Fighter go after Mamoru all you want after I get Usagi out of surgery. But right now I need you here of all the Senshi you are the only one who is AB negative. I need you in the operating room with us hooked up to an auto-transfuser while we operate because Usagi lost a-lot of blood. You'll need to stay in your Senshi form for it to work on her properly. Don't worry about being found out Ami is here and will be assisting me and Minako will be in there too." It hadn't surprised any-one in the least that the blue-haired genius had sailed through six years worth of medical school in two years time gaining her license at the young age of twenty. What had blown everyones mind was Minako, she had changed from wanting to be an idol adored by millions to being a trauma nurse.

Star Healer went and sat next to Haruka pulling the taller woman into a comforting hug. "Is there anything Taiki and I can do right now?" Haruka gave a jerky sigh "Can you and Taiki call the others and let them know what happened I don't think I can.." Yaten looked at Taiki and she nodded her acceptance of this small task. As Yaten stood they both de-henshined to their male forms and went to call the other girls. "When they return I will take Star fighter with me and I will begin Usagi's surgery. Haruka can you tell me why each of you girls named one of the others for medical orders and not your families." Mizuki asked.

"Well Mizuki-sama it was a brilliant idea of Usagi's, she came to the decision after her parents disowned her for moving in with Mamoru and living with him without the benefit of marriage. Makoto's family as you already know died in a plane crash a few years ago, Minako's is frequently out of the country on business and my mother passed on a few years ago from cancer. I don't know if Usagi has had a chance to tell you yet but it is documented with an attorney that you have final medical authority on all of us in case me or any of the others can't be reached for medical decisions." Mizuki was humbled by this knowledge and vowed that she would do all she could to show their trust in her was not misplaced. "Don't worry about that Mizuki-sama just do what you have to to save her." Haruka said. It was at the end of that statement that Yaten and Taiki had returned with tears in their eyes. It had not been easy calling everyone and telling them what had happened. It had taken all of Taiki's bargaining skills to keep Makoto from instantly going after Mamoru. "They'll be here shortly" Yaten said. "Good now that that is taken care of Star Fighter follow me."

Dr. Mizuno said and left the waiting room followed closely by Sailor Star Fighter.

**Several Hours later**

All the girls minus Setsuna were there waiting on word about Usagi. Setsuna had went to retrieve the new Sailor Neptune from her training she still had not told them who it was but they trusted hers and Usagi's judgment on the matter. Luna and Artemis had been with her helping to train the new Neptune. Setsuna had promised they would be there the next day. Makoto was asleep being held gently in Taiki's lap. She had been the first to arrive because she only lived a few blocks from the hospital.

When she had seen Taiki she had immediately launched herself into his arms crying. "Oh Taiki why did he do this to her?" Taiki didn't know what to say it hurt him to see the strong hotheaded warrior woman he fell in love with in tears. He mearly sat down and pulled her into his lap and let her cry herself out. Yaten and Rei were pacing up and down the length of the room trying to control their anger. Hotaru was being held and comforted by Haruka. Hotaru had similarly jumped in Haruka's arms . "Haruka papa will Usagi mama be okay?" Haruka had provided the necessary father figure for Hotaru even though she was a woman after Hotaru had been rescued from Pharoh 90 as a baby. Her true father hadn't survived the attack. A sudden thought struck Haruka and she voiced it before she thought about it. "Hotaru why did you call Usagi.. Usagi mama? How come you never called Michiru that when she was still here?" Hotaru thought for a moment wanting to get her words just right. "Well three years ago when she rescued me from Pharoh 90 and brought me back as a baby she in a sense gave birth to me not literal birth but you see what I mean don't you?" Haruka nodded her head in understanding before Hotaru continued. "Michiru never deserved the title of momma because when I aged back to normal after Nehelania attacked again whenever you and Setsuna momma weren't around she said mean things like.. Remember you are only here because that meat-ball head saved you or she'd say things like you're here because you were needed not wanted you miserable death dealer."

Haruka tamped down her anger knowing it would do no good at this point. She mearly hooked a finger under Hotaru's chin tilting the girls head up towards here own before speaking. "Hotaru yes your power was needed.. but never doubt that your loved by me, Usagi or any of the others.. You should have told me what was happening then my little starlight it would have hurt hearing about it but I would have believed you.." The fifteen year old girl smiled and snuggled deeper into Haruka's arms. "I love you Haruka-papa."

"I love you too little starlight."

**A few moments later**

They all looked up when they heard some-one walk into the room. It was Mizuki, Ami, and Minako. The tears in their eyes and the looks on their faces said there'd be both good and bad news. It was Rei who spoke knowing the others would be to afraid to ask.

"Bad news first Ami."

"We weren't able to save her uterus it was too badly damaged." Silent tears for Usagi was in every-ones eyes with that announcement. Minako spoke next. "We was able to save her ovaries so she won't go into premature menopause, and we was able to harvest several eggs and have them frozen so any-one of us can act as a surrogate for her when she's ready to become a mother." Haruka silently made a vow to herself that she would be the surrogate and no-one else. Mizuki spoke last. "Now that we have Usagi out of immediate danger her Silver Crystal can help repair the rest of the damage and I can release her in about a week. I am going to keep Seiya over-night to recover from the transfusion but I can release him in the morning. I can let you in one at a time to say good-night but then I insist that you all go home and get some rest Usagi is going to need you all." They all went in one at a time to say their good-nights and give Seiya their thanks. Hotaru had already left because she had been spending the night with Rei when Usagi was injured. Now the only ones left was Haruka, Taiki, and Yaten. Mizuki spoke again.."I am going to let all three of you go in together you'll see why in a moment.. My shift is over for now Ami and Minako will be staying here with them tonight when your done in there come out and get me I will take you to retrieve your car Haruka and take the others to wherever they are going to be staying." They went in and when they turned from closing the door they were confronted with the astral image of Queen Serenity standing between Usagi and Seiya's beds.

"Princess Haruka tell me in your words what happened." The past Queen said. Haruka hung her head in shame and recounted what happened and her beliefs. "My Queen forgive me, forgive us for not protecting her better." Queen Serenity could make here spiritual body solid enough when the need arose and she did so now. She walked over to Haruka and lifted her face so she could look directly into the Wind Senshi's eyes. "Haruka of all the Senshi aside from Setsuna you are the only one to retain some memories of the Moon Kingdom. So you know until you received the proof of it tonight both the laws here on Earth and Lunarian law prevented you from acting on your suspicions. I will not allow you to feel shame or guilt over what happened. You did all you could." Queen Serenity drew the Wind Senshi into a comforting embrace. The Queen then turned and addressed Yaten and Taiki. "Taiki, Yaten Seiya has told me that my cousin Kakyuu gave you three permission to move permantly to Earth if you desired is that what you will be doing?" They answered in unison "Yes Queen Serenity."

"Good then you know that makes you part of Usagi's court and protectors now." They nodded their heads in aknowledgement. "I have already informed Seiya of the Lunarian law in this matter so I will tell you as well and consider this an order from your Queen. KILL HIM!"

They were startled by the proclamation but had expected it for there were similar laws in-place on Kinmoku. "Haruka already knows this but only a blood relative is allowed to deliver the killing blow. Sailor Star Maker only one who's very name signifies the giving of life can truly understand what it is to take a life so I am charging you with delivering the killing blow. Star Healer, Sailor Uranus attack him all you want and weaken him but it must be Star Maker that delivers the final blow is that understood?" They both bowed slightly acknowledging the order.

"Now please don't think me rude but I need to speak to Haruka privately you'll still be able to see us but not hear us." It was Seiya who answered the queen "Of course not Queen Serenity do what you must." Seiya had a feeling about what the Queen wanted to talk to Haruka about anyway. The crystal in Usagi's broach started to glow and encased the past Queen and Haruka in bubble of silence. "Haruka I was briefly able to see into Usagi's mind and heart a moment ago. Do you know what it was she was about to tell you before she passed out?" Haruka shook her head indicating she did not. "She was about to tell you she loved you." Haruka was stunned she never dared to hope her love would be returned.

"She ... She... Loves me"

"Yes she does. She had finally worked up the courage to leave Mamoru and come to you telling you everything, Including how she felt about you. She sensed the soft heart you hide behind that tough exterior of yours. It's also why she made herself scarce whenever Michiru was around she sensed the coldness she hid inside."

"My Queen what should I do?"

"Simply love her, show her what true love is all about. Mamoru wasn't even kind to her in that department."

"Queen Serenity you approve of girl/girl relationships."

"How could I not I had a female lover of my own until my death back in the Silver Millennium. Listen Princess Haruka whether it be a man/woman , girl/girl or man/man relationship true love is about what's inside what comes from the heart. Just go slowly with her she'll let you know when she's ready and what she's ready for." Haruka hesitated a moment before asking but she just had to know. "Queen Serenity if I am not being too personal may I ask who your lover was?" The past Queen smiled a little secretively before speaking. "Inari would you like to join us for a moment?" The Silver Crystal briefly took on a dark blue cast before going back to it's normal color. There appearing before Haruka's shocked eyes was the very woman who brought about her birth during the Silver Millenium. The woman who had been Sailor Uranus before her. Stuttering Haruka said... "Mo.. Mother!" The past Sailor Uranus smiled before speaking. "Yes my daughter it is I." Inari took the hand of the woman who was both her Queen and lover smiling before speaking again. "It would seem that both my Queen and her daughter have a particular weakness for their Wind Senshi." Inari released The Queens hand before embracing her daughter and saying. "Haruka I must return to the Crystal for now. But now that you know it houses my soul as well as Serenity's any-time you have a need to speak to me just have Usagi call for me and I will come to you. I love you my daughter and I am very very proud of you." Giving Haruka a kiss on her forehead Inari allowed her spiritual body to dissolve into glowing blue particals and rejoined with the Crystal.

"Queen Serenity I thought the Crystal only Housed the souls of past Moon Queens and Princesses." Haruka asked her. "Normaly that is true Haruka from the time Zeus created the Crystal and gave it over to the care of the first Serenity. Housing the souls of the Senshi safely in the Pantheon on Olympus until it was time for them to be reborn into new bodies. But when we were all killed when Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, seeing that even in death neither my soul nor your mothers would be parted, he allowed her soul to join mine in the Crystal so we could eternaly be at each others sides." Haruka gave a silent thank you to the benevolent Greek God. Though Haruka was never aware of it that very same man sitting on his throne on Olympus heard her thoughts and said You're Welcome in return.

Queen Serenity looked over to Seiya and saw three very smug looking Starlights. They had henshined as soon as the bubble went up hoping their heightened senses in this form would let them hear past the barrier. It hadn't but since they were singers they had become expert lips readers. "Haruka think they understood any thing we said in here?" Haruka blushed deeply. "Yea gods and little fishes I hope not Seiya would never let me hear the end of it." Seiya chose that moment to start laughing showing she had indeed understood part of what was said. Since the barrier wasn't a physical one when Haruka walked through she was met by Seiya sing songing like a child.. "Haruka's in love.. Haruka's in love.." followed up by kissy faced noises. Haruka simply yanked Seiya's pillow from under her head and covered her face with it. "Guys do something about your sister here please." It was Taiki who answered her. "Haruka-chan we have tried for the past twenty years to reign her in nothing has worked yet." Yaten asked.."Uh Haruka do you think you might want to let her up for air?"

"You done tormenting me Seiya.." when she received a muffled yes Haruka let go of the pillow. Seiya fixed Haruka with a truly vicious glare when she removed the pillow. "Don't look at me like that Seiya you deserved it and you know it." Any argument Seiya would have made was forestalled by someone clearing their throat. None of them had noticed Helios teleporting into the room. He was holding the Golden Crystal. "It is done Queen Serenity."

There was various levels of puzzlement on Uranus's and the Starlights faces but Helios's next words to them cleared up what he meant. "Uranus, Starlights to make it easier to do what must be done I have stripped Mamoru of all his power and control of the Golden Crystal. When I initially gave him control of the crystal I had reservations but he was the last of his blood-line so by birth-right alone he was owed control of the crystal. But because of his attempted murder this night of Usagi Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon he forfeited this right. Starlights, Uranus you four are equally worthy of taking Mamoru's place as the wielder of the crystal but I must choose Sailor Uranus for the crystals power is deadly to those not born in this star system." In a surprisingly mature attitude it was Seiya who responded to Helios's statement.

"Helios do not worry we are not offended and understand for it is the same with the Blood Star Crystal that Princess Kakyuu holds." Helios thanked them for their understanding and turned back to Haruka. "Sailor Uranus Crown Princess Haruka Tenou of the Planet Uranus, will you willingly take control of The Golden Crystal and the Title of Princess of Earth. Will you add these responsibilities to the already admitidly heavy mantle you bear as Sailor Uranus?" There was no hesitation on Haruka's part. "Yes Helios I will accept for what is freely given is never a burden or responsibility but an honor." Queen Serenity spoke next.

"Haruka I need you to hand me your henshin wand." Haruka retrieved her wand from the sub-space pocket at the small of her back and handed it to the past Queen. Queen Serenity and Helios then clasped hands with the wand and crystal in their hands and intoned in unison. "By the powers of the Moon, Earth and the Mystical Dream-world of Elysian let the Royal Houses of Uranus and Earth unite as one!" When the bright glow that surrounded their hands faded in place of Haruka's henshin wand was a broach nearly identical to Usagi's. At it's center was the Golden Crystal above the crystal was etched the Royal Crest of the House of Uranus and between it's topmost two points was etched a rose signifying the union of the two royal houses. Serenity handed Haruka the broach and said.

"Take this and say Uranus Eternal Power" Haruka did as instructed and was immediately surrounded by a golden light magical ribbons of light formed her normal blue ankle boots and the blue skirt and collar of her Fuku in-place of the normal yellow chest bow was an iridescent golden one and the blue skirt bow was replaced by a bow of the same material as the chest bow it's tails ending at the back of her knees. Finally angel like wings sprouted from her back and with them came the knowledge of flight and new power. Just as her transformation was completed a small weak voice was heard behind her.

"Ruka-chan you look beautifull." Sailor Uranus was instantly at her side taking Usagi's smaller hand into her own. "Usako you're awake how do you feel?" A slightly weakened Star Fighter supported between Maker and Healer gently sat on the side of Usagi's bed opposite Sailor Uranus. "Fighter, Healer, Maker how did you know I needed you." Usagi asked them. It was Star Healer who answered her question. "Usagi we felt the pain of your star fading so because we could and because we love you little cousin we came." Usagi tried to raise herself into a sitting position and winced in pain. It was Healer who moved in and gently supported Usagi's back while Maker raised the head of the hospital bed to bring her into a semi-upright position.

"Ruka-chan why do I feel so empty inside like something is missing..?" Haruka quietly and as gently as she could told her what happened, from the way Mamoru had cut off her hair to what they had been forced to decide on to save her life after Mamoru's last kick damaged her womb too badly to save it. Usagi immediately buried herself in Sailor Uranus's arms and wept. She didn't cry over her lost hair for that would re-grow given time, her sobs was not the get out the ear-plugs high pitched wailing she had become famous for as a teenager. These were the deep heart wrenching sobs of a young woman robbed of her most basic right, whether or not to have children. The Starlights mindfull of Haruka's wings moved in to envelope Usagi into a group hug to offer whatever comfort they could.

When Usagi's tears had subsided to a few hicuping gasps Haruka asked her. "Usagi when you get released from here in a couple days will you be willing to move into my place and come live with me?" When Usagi indicated that she would she then said.. "Before I do there is something I need to tell you Ruka-chan..." Uranus looked down at the young woman still in her arms and silently waited for Usagi to speak. The Starlights remained silent too, they all knew what Usagi wanted to say but for the sake of her own self-confidence Usagi had to be the one to speak first. Usagi took a deep breath and continued.. "Ruka-chan when we first met three years ago I had the biggest crush on you even after I realized you were a woman, the feelings I had for you kept growing but it was at The Rose Ball when you taught me how to waltz, that I realized that my crush had changed that I had fallen in love with you.."

Haruka remained silent a moment choosing her words carefully.. "Usako when we first met three years ago I was harsh with you at the time I believed for the reasons I gave you. Like you at the ball my feelings began to change even now I can't describe what it felt like to hold you in my arms. But tonight when I found you I realized it was a lie.. I had fallen in love with you then as well but I hid it even from myself with harshness.. I love you Usako..." Haruka then leaned down and gave the Moon Princess a deep heartfelt and tender kiss that was both a declaration of love and a question. When Haruka broke off the kiss Usagi looked up at her with a gentle smile. Usagi reached up and cupped the back of Haruka's head and brought her back down for another deep kiss.. Usagi's kiss was both a statement of love and an answer to the silent question asked by Haruka's kiss.

Helios had already left but Queen Serenity who had remained silent through the loving tablue between her daughter and the Wind Senshi spoke up. "My daughter we must go for now.. I must return to the sanctity of the crystal and Maker, Healer, and Uranus have a mission to complete. Before we depart do you have anything you want to add to the order I gave them."

"No mother only that they search him out in their civilian forms so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves, and lead him to a secluded area to safely do what must be done.." Queen Serenity gave Usagi a light kiss on the forehead and instataniously she was asleep again. The Past Queens body dissolved into what appeared to be glowing dust motes before rejoining with the crystal. The Starlights and Haruka de-henshined back to their normal forms, Haruka brought the blanket up to cover Usagi's shoulders and gave her a lite kiss. "Good-night Usako I'll see you in the morning my love.." She then turned to Seiya. "Come let's get you back into bed." With Taiki and Yatens help they got Seiya similarly settled. "Seiya when you are released in the morning you and your brothers are welcome to come and stay with me until you have your own place. As you know from your last visit to Earth it's the two story townhouse style with three guest rooms each with their own private bath you are welcome to make use of." When they tried to thank her for her generosity she just silenced them with a wave of her hand. "Bah.. no big deal besides you're Usako's family she'd want you close by for awhile anyhow. Now come boys we have a job to do."

When they left the room they were met by a transformed Sailors Mercury and Venus. "Haruka where would you like us?" Sailor Mercury asked. "I want you to stand post here outside the door and Venus inside at the window, no-one in no-one out unless you can vouch for them personally understood."

"Understood Haruka." that had come from Sailor Venus. Venus went into the room and took up her post and Mercury took hers by the door. "You guys go now we have things covered here and my mother is waiting for you in the lobby." Haruka and the others nodded their thanks and left.

**In the lobby**

Mizuki put aside the magazine she had been reading when she saw Haruka and the others. "Ready to go." When they indicated that they were Mizuki escorted them to her car. The ride back across town to Haruka's car was a silent one, each ones mind on what was to come. When they pulled up behind Haruka's car they all got out and looked to the third floor apartment window, the windows were dark indicating Mamoru was still out. It was Mizuki that broke the silence.. "Yaten, Taiki is there anyplace I can take you?"

"No but thank you Mizuki-sama Haruka has invited us to stay with her and Usagi for the time being so we're all set." Yaten told her. Mizuki checked her watch and got a mischevious twinkle in her eye. "Look guys it's midnight now but I'll be back on shift at seven tomorrow morning official visiting hours don't start until nine buuuut... If you all want to start comingbefore then I'll sneak you past the reception desk." With that Mizuki got back in her car and drove away.

**At Haruka's place**

Haruka unlocked the door to her place letting them in saying.."Yaten, Taiki in the first room at the top of the stairs you will find everything you left behind when you went back to Kinmoku last year. When you left Usagi and I boxed everything up and brought it back here to store. The boxes with your clothes are labeled by name the ones with the 'F' on them have your female clothes the ones with the 'M' your male clothes." The entire time she had been talking Haruka had gotten a small fire going in the living room fireplace. "Uhh Haruka don't you think it's a little too warm out for a fire?" Taiki asked her.

"Nope not for what I have in mind Taiki." Haruka not caring there was two men in the room with her then stripped down to her black thong panties right there in the living room and tossed her ruined clothes on the fire shoes and all. Taiki and Yaten just stared at her. "What are you guys just standing there for go get changed you have ten minutes." Haruka said and stalked off to her room. All three met back in the living room in under eight minutes. Taiki and Yaten were both wearing black jeans and shoes with dark t-shirts, Haruka was wearing her black motorcycle jump-suite and carrying her helmet.

She walked over to the seascape painting and took it off the wall and opened the safe that was hid behind it, tossing them wallets and a cell phone. "Haruka what are these for?" Yaten asked puzzled. "Those are the ID's, bank books, and cell-phone you left behind I kept all your accounts active just in case. Now let's go." Haruka lead them back out to the parking garage, she hopped on her motorcycle then tossed Taiki her car keys. "Take my car you find him before I do call my cell likewise I'll call you." and she sped off. They searched for Mamoru for well over an hour before Haruka found his car parked outside a well known house of prostitution in Tokyo's red-light district. Taiki and Yaten was at the front entrance of Shinohara Park when the phone rang. Yaten answered it.

"Find him yet Ruka"

"Got him he's inside madam butterflies where are you at?"

"We're at Shinohara Park a half mile from your location"

"Good. Stay there about a quarter mile from the entrance you'll find a grove of trees with a dilapidated gazebo in the center wait there for me and be transformed when I arrive Uranus out." Haruka closed the phone and put it back in the pocket of her jump suite. At that exact moment Mamoru came out and saw her. "Ruka-chan what are you doing here" he asked. "Just follow me we need to talk" she said and took off Mamoru got in his car and followed her not knowing it would be the last time he ever drove that he wouldn't live to see sunrise.

**At Shinohara Park**

Mamoru had followed Haruka to the dilapidated gazebo. "Haruka what is going on?"

Haruka didn't answer him and mearly held up her broach and shouted "Uranus Eternal Power!" The second her transformation was completed Mamoru saw both Sailors Star Healer and Star Maker emerge from the gazebo he knew that Usagi had most likely told on him and that he was about to get his butt royally whipped so he didn't bother to hide his attitude.

"Auw what's the matter did I cause the little meat-ball head to break a nail did she tell on me for cutting off that stupid hair-style of hers?" Sailor Star Maker normally the one that remained calm when others went insane with rage was instantly so angry she literally saw red.

"You filthy bastard! You worthless shit piece! You dare to compare being hospitalized to recover from a hysterectomy to save her life to a broken fingernail!" Each word and statement uttered by Starmaker had been punctuated by punches or roundhouse kicks to his head. She was so angry she never even thought of using her senshi attacks. This went on for several minutes.. Mamoru never got a chance to strike back, mindful of her wings Sailors Uranus and Star Healer just leaned against a nearby tree to watch the show. Uranus turned turned Healer and said. "Damn girl this is better than watching a Jackie Chan movie I wish I had brought some popcorn." Star Healer didn't answer her right away and mearly brought out two apples from her sub-space pocket and handed one to Uranus and bit into her own before answering. "Wrong time of the month to piss her off." Haruka snickered "Don't tell me she got her period."

"Yup the second we transformed luckily even if we are in our male forms we keep tampons in our sub-space pockets just in-case it happens during a transformation." Star Healer told her. They tossed their apple cores away and looked up in-time to hear Star Maker say.. "Mamoru Chiba on this night you attempted to murder Usagi Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom the punishment for your crime is death!" Star Maker then placed a hand on each side of his head gave a mighty twist breaking his neck killing him instantly. Star Maker just left him were he was and as she walked over to the other girls they all powered down. Luckily for Taiki she had chosen slightly looser clothes to accommodate her female hips and breasts since she wouldn't be able to resume her male form for a few days..

Haruka put a hand on Taiki's shoulder and said. "Thank you Taiki I know that had to have been hard for you. Is there anything you'll need when we get back to my place?" Taiki just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and said "Just a hot bath and some more Tampons Haruka if you have them I only had one with me."

"I do, I keep a spare box in each of the guest bathrooms in case any overnight female visitors have need of one." Taiki nodded her thanks turning they walked away leaving Mamoru's lifeless body where it lay. It was put out that he was found the victim of an attempted mugging. Mamoru Chiba's killer was never found.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was gathered in Usagi's room. Haruka was settled on the edge of Usagi's bed with Usagi snuggled comfortably in her arms. Usagi with the exception of her hair thanks to the healing power of her crystal looked as if she had never been harmed. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were sitting on Seiya's bed. Seiya was dressed in preparation to leave later. The rest of the senshi was sitting in various chairs they had quietly snuck from unoccupied rooms. When there was a lite knock on the door and Setsuna stuck her head in. "Do you feel up to a couple more visitors Usagi?"

"Of course let them in." it was Luna and Artemis they each jumped into Usagi and Mina's arms happy to be reunited with their mistresses. Usagi looked up from giving Luna a good scratch between the ears and asked Setsuna. "Did you bring her Setsuna?"

"Of course Princess".

"Then bring her in so I can properly introduce her to every one."

"Who is it love?"

"Why Haruka it is the New Sailor Neptune of course and I do believe you already know her."

"I do?" Haruka asked her puzzled. Usagi simply stated "Yes you do." Setsuna stepped aside to allow entrance to a very pretty young woman who looked to be no more than eighteen years old. She had waist length dark sea-green colored hair and gentle but piercing eyes that were almost lime green in color. Haruka fell off the bed and landed on her bottom when she saw who it was. A snickering Seiya helped Haruka to her feet asking.. "Haruka who is she?"

"Everybody this is Michiru's younger half sister Sara Kaouh. Sarah I take it you are replacing Michiru as Sailor Neptune." Haruka said. "Yes Haruka I am will Michiru being my sister cause a problem for us?" Sara asked her. "Not at all I always thought you was a sweet and kind girl." Haruka told the nervous young woman. It was Usagi that spoke next "Sara you already know Setsuna, Haruka and myself would you like me to introduce the rest to you?"

"Usagi may I do it I want to be sure I properly remember Setsuna-san's lessons on who's who." Sara asked. "Of-course you may begin when you are ready."

First was Rei "You are Rei Hino also known as Sailor Mars your guardian deity the planet Mars." Next was Mina.."You are Minako Aino also known as Sailor Venus your guardian deity the planet Venus." Next was Ami.. "You are Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury your guardian deity the planet Mercury and also at the age of twenty Japan's youngest female doctor." Next was Makoto.. "You are Makoto Kino also known as Sailor Jupiter your guardian deity the planet Jupiter."

Hotaru was next "You are Hotaru Tomoe-Tenou adopted daughter of Haruka Tenou also known as Sailor Saturn your guardian deity the planet of silence Saturn." The Starlights was next.."Last but not least you're Yaten, Taiki and Seiya Kou when in your male forms you are brothers and the singing group The 3 Lights, when in your female forms you're sisters The Sailor Starlights, Yaten the oldest at the age of twenty two Taiki the middle one at the age of twenty one and Seiya the youngest at the age of twenty."

"You remembered everything correctly Sara but what are the ages of the rest of us?" Usagi asked her. "All of the inner senshi yourself include are twenty years of age. Hotaru is the youngest at fifteen, I myself am eighteen, Haruka is twenty-two and finally even though she appears to be no-more than twenty, because of her eternal life span Setsuna is the oldest of us at fifteen hundred years of age. Haruka snickered "Damn Sets your old." Usagi just reached up behind her and gave Haruka a lite smack upside the head.

"Ow damn honey what'd you do that for?"

"Be nice."

A snickering Taiki still feeling a little vicious because of some mild cramping said. "You deserved it Ruka-chan teasing Setsuna about her age like that." Before Haruka could offer a retort Mizuki chose that moment to enter the room. "Good morning Usagi you look a hundred percent better your crystals healing powers seemed to have worked wonders."

"Yes it did I don't feel any pain stiffness nothing."

"Well how about I give you a quick examination to see for myself hmmm..."

Mizuki gently pulled aside Usagi's hospital gown and examined Usagi's ribs. "Wow ribs completely healed just let me check on more thing." Mizuki then gently lifted the bottom of Usagi's gown to examine the stitches from her surgery. "Again wow I can already remove these stitches."Mizuki took the suture scizzors from her lab coat pocket and gently removed the half dozen stitches she had placed in Usagi's lower abdamon the night before, and with one last gentle pulse of light from the Silver Crystal even the scar from surgery was erased as if it had never been there. "Well Usagi it looks as though you are completely healed if you like I can let you go home as well." Usagi tilted her head up to see the smiling face of her new love and simply said.. "I want to go home.."

Within a few minutes after congratulating Usagi and Haruka, giving Usagi their best wishes and once again thanking Seiya and the others the room was cleared of every-on but Usagi, Haruka, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Usagi haltingly asked . "Haruka do you.. do you think before we go home that you can take me somewhere to have my hair properly cut?"

"Of course love come lets get you dressed so we can go home."

**A short while later**

Haruka had taken Usagi to the barber she uses to get her hair cut at and had Usagi's hair taken care of. It was cut and styled similar to Haruka's the cut showed off her grace-full neck high cheek bones and brought attention to her large cerelian blue eyes. After sharing a lite lunch with every-one Usagi went to take a nap in the room she and Haruka would be sharing. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya had set up their instruments and arranged them around Haruka's baby grand piano in the expansive living room and now all four of them were playing some soft easy melodies. They had played for about thirty minutes when first Haruka then Taiki had to stifle yawns..

"Guys I think we need to stop for now and take naps ourselves we've had a long night and an even longer morning and we should get some rest." Haruka told them. They all went to their separate rooms. Haruka entered hers and Usagi's room quietly so as not to awaken Usagi. She quietly stripped down to bare skin before getting her nightgown out of the dresser and putting it on, not bothering with putting on panties. It was a deep red silky number that came to about mid thigh with spaghetti straps, it had a deep v cut in the back that stopped at the base of her spine just above her hips the front had a white lace insert that showed off her cleavage quite nicely. When she turned to get into bed she saw Usagi smiling and watching her.

"Usako honey what are you doing awake you should be resting." Haruka said. "Now why would I want to waste the pretty music that was being played by sleeping through it." Usagi said with a smile. When Haruka pulled back the blankets to get into the bed next to Usagi she got an extremely wicked grin on her face when she saw that Usagi was completely nude. Blushing prettily Usagi said. "I hope you don't mind I prefer to sleep this way I don't know how to explain it there's this sense of freedom but yet it's comforting at the same time."

"I don't mind at all babe," Haruka told her. They laid there for some time talking quietly with Usagi's head cradled on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka had brought her left hand up and was gently stroking Usagi's left shoulder. Usagi was likewise lightly stroking Haruka's right shoulder with her left hand. Haruka was about to doze off when she suddenly felt the tenure of Usagi's touch change. Usagi's touch was now slightly hesitant she was lightly stroking Haruka's collarbone and using her index finger to lightly stroke her neck. Haruka then felt a hesitant kiss where her neck joined her shoulder. She knew what that kiss was asking...

Haruka gently hooked a finger under Usagi's chin and tilted the younger woman's face toward her own. "Are you sure Usako I know you've never been with a woman before."

"I'm sure Ruka-chan I have been wanting you to make love to me for three years now."

Haruka brought her mouth down to Usagi's in a demanding and passionate kiss. Usagi placing her tounge in Haruka's mouth causes Haruka to groan with pleasure as their tongues start a mating dance that is as old as time itself, tasting and exploring each others mouth's. As their kiss deepens even more Haruka brings her right hand up to gently massage Usagi's left breast. Haruka breaks the kiss and starts to kiss her way down to Usagi's breast. Usagi wraps her arms around the older woman's waist pulling the wind senshi closer lightly stroking her back and sides as she did so. Haruka gently inserts her leg between Usagi's legs causing Usagi's heated core to rest against her thigh. Haruka then latches on to Usagi's breast gently suckling and teasing Usagi's hardened nipple with her tounge causing a jolt to run from her breast clear to her core, causing her to tremble and making her press herself against Haruka's thigh in an effort to find some relief but causing more friction instead...

Haruka brings her left hand up to massage Usagi's other breast while her right hand explores Usagi's body caressing her stomach, thighs, sides everywhere her busy hand can reach bringing light moans from Usagi. Haruka's hand finally settles on Usagi's hip pulling the smaller woman even tighter against her thigh. Haruka switches to the other breast causing Usagi to press against her thigh again as Haruka suckles and nibbles on her left breast. Haruka breaks from tasting her new lovers luscious breast kissing her way back up Usagi's neck pausing occasionally to gently nip at her skin with her teeth then soothing the area with her tongue. By this time Usagi was so lost in sensation that she had begun rhythemicly pressing against Haruka's thigh and incoherently muttering Haruka's name. She nearly came unglued when Haruka's tongue started to explore the outer shell of her ear, causing her back to bow slightly pressing herself even tighter against the wind senshi's thigh as she calls out "HARUKAAAA!"

Haruka whispers in her ear... "That's it baby just keep pressing against me it'll make you feel better soon I promise." Haruka could feel the tension in her lovers body and knew she's nearing her peak. "Oh Kami Haruka help me I feel as if there's a spring inside me getting tighter and tighter and I can't break it. Help me Ruka-chan. Help me break the spring!" Haruka gently reaches between their bodies to gently stroke that tight secret little bundle of nerves located there and brings her mouth crashing back down on Usagi's in-time to swallow Usagi's scream of release. Haruka then moves down the bed slightly so she can lean down and gently lick her new lover clean, inciting a series of small shivers in the younger woman. Haruka moves back up the bed, with one arm pulling her lover closer as she uses her free hand to pull the blankets back over them trading small kisses as they fall into a lite slumber still wrapped in each others arms.

**Roughly an hour later**

Usagi was just waking up when she heard a lite knock on the bedroom door. "Usagi are you and Haruka awake yet?" Usagi called out softly, " I am but Haruka is still sleeping. I'll be right out Taiki." Opening the door slightly Taiki slipped her head into the room. "No hurry I just wanted you to know I brought you some of Yaten's clothes that we thought might fit you. Since we haven't gone to your old place to retrieve your things yet."

"Thank Yaten for the loan of the clothes for me will you Taiki? The only things I want from Mamoru's are the things I have hidden in a suitcase under the bed. The rest Mamoru bought so I have no use for them. I'll just let Mamoru's landlord box up the rest and give it to charity if he wants to."

"If you're sure about that Usagi how about we wake up that bed-slug your dating and see if we can borrow her car to go and get your suitcase and take you shopping for some new things." Taiki said coming fully into the room and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Before Usagi could answer her there was a slight groan and movement on the bed behind her. "I heard that Taiki remind me to use a World Shaking on your backside later for the bed-slug comment." Usagi and Taiki just chuckled and turned to see a deliciously rumpled Haruka wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Haruka sat up and pulled Usagi into an embrace that was still warm from sleep and gave her sleepy little kisses on her neck and ear before saying. "Usako how about as soon as I take a shower all five of us go. That way if you discover anything else you want to bring back we will be there and can help load it in the trunk of the car. Afterwards we'll go to the mall and get you some new clothes and go out to eat at your favorite resteraunt. How's that grab you?"

Usagi new it would cause her lover pain to go to that particular resteraunt since it is were Michiru had broken up with her so she mentally chose someplace else before speaking. "Haruka love I know you probably want to go to Chez-Robairs but could we go to the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade? I am really really craving one of Andrew's triple decker cheese burgers with cajun spice curly fries." Usagi said giving her lover the big lost puppy dog eye bit. Haruka just smiles and shakes her head. "Of course not love you know me I am not one to come between a woman and her cravings. Taiki will you tell the others what we're doing and let them know Usagi and I will be ready to leave in about thirty minutes?" Taiki said she would and left the room closing the door.

Haruka gave Usagi a lite kiss telling her she'd be right back before entering the adjoining bathroom for her shower. Usagi waits until she hears the water running to quietly slip into the bathroom and shower with Haruka. Closing the shower stall door Usagi slips her arms around the Wind Senshi's waist from behind and kisses her between her shoulders blades.

"Mind if I join you?" Harkua turned her head and smiled at the younger woman indicating she was happy with that arrangement. Usagi then reached up and helped Haruka rinse the shampoo from her hair. With that completed Usagi turned the taller woman to face her and gently reached up and brought Haruka's head down so she could give the woman a tender soul searing kiss. "Ruka-chan will you let me make love to you here and now? Will you let me show you the same love and care you showed me?"

"Yes Usako."

Usagi places both hands gently on the other woman's shoulders and leans in to give her lover another deep kiss. Both women, arms wrapped around each other, groan in pleasure as their tongues once again engage in a loving war of tasting and seduction. As Usagi deepens the kiss even more she gently begins to caress Haruka's stomach waist and thighs, stopping just above her sex in gentle torment. Usagi breaks the kiss and gently nibbles her way towards Haruka's breast. Usagi takes her breast into her mouth and starts to gently suckle the racers pert breast teasing the hardened peak of her nipple with her tongue. Bringing her right hand up Usagi gently begins to massage Haruka's left breast. Gently rolling the hardened peak of her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Trembling in passion and love Haruka brings one of her shaking hands up to lightly stroke Usagi's neck and shoulder. Usagi feeling her lovers trembling wraps her free arm around her waist to steady the trembling woman. As Usagi switches to her other breast she brings her hand down and starts to lightly stroke the other woman's heated core bringing a sharp gasp of pleasure from the Senshi of the Wind.

Usagi breaks from tasting her lovers breast causing Haruka to whimper at the loss of contact. Usagi starts to leave a trail of kisses so light down Haruka's abdomen that she felt as if a butterfly was touching her skin. Usagi stops briefly at Haruka's navel to gently swirl her tounge around her bellybutton, before continuing downward. Finally kneeling before her lover, her lips lightly nestled in the sandy-blonde curls located at the apex of Haruka's thighs. Usagi looks up at Haruka her eyes silently asking her if she would like her to continue, asking permission to taste her... With a voice husky from passion Haruka answers with just one word... "Yessss."

The first touch of Usagi's mouth against her core was so sharply pleasureable for Haruka that it was almost painfull. Even as Haruka reaches behind herself to grab the safety bar of the shower in an effort to stay upright she calls out... "Usakooo!" For several moments Usagi tastes her lover her tongue lightly exploring the inner-walls of Haruka's core. The scent of her lovers arousal is intoxicating to the younger woman. Usagi loves the taste of her thinking it even sweeter than the Ambrosia favored by the Olympian Gods. When Haruka's hips begin to counter the movements of Usagi's tounge, Usagi gently places a hand on each hip holding her lover in-place to prevent movement. Usagi can feel the tension gathering in Haruka's lower body and knew her climax was near. Not wanting it to happen this soon Usagi breaks from tasting her causing Haruka to moan loudly in protest.

As Usagi begins kissing her way back to Haruka's mouth she whispers soothing words between kisses... "easy my beloved Wind Warrior easy we're not done yet. She then gently inserts her middle finger into Haruka's heated core marveling at how hot and wet she is. Usagi starts to gently rub the secret little bundle of nerves with her thumb causing Haruka to tremble violently with pleasure. "Usa... Usako I.. I need.." Too over come with sensation Haruka is unable to complete her words, but Usagi instinctively understands what she needs. She gently increases the pressure of her thumb, and gently inserts a second finger increasing the tempo of her movements, then just as Haruka feared her legs would give out from the pleasure Usagi's kiss swallows Haruka's screams of release just as her kiss had done for Usagi earlier.

Usagi once again knelt slightly before her lover to lean in and give Haruka the most intamite of kisses, this time using her tongue to gently cleanse the honeyed nectar of Haruka's passion from her heated core. Passion spent Haruka slowly sinks to the shower floor taking Usagi with her. With the shower raining down on them Usagi held her lover in her embrace until Haruka's body ceased trembling. When Haruka ceased trembling she haltingly asked Usagi. "Usako how.. how did you know just what to do since I know you've never been with another woman before today?" Usagi's blushed deeply before confessing as she helped Haruka to her feet so they could finish showering. "Well a few days ago when I finally made the decision to leave Mamoru, I bought a book on woman to woman lovemaking and studied it. I wanted to come to you knowing what to do." Stepping out of the shower they gently toweled each other dry. They were dressing getting ready to leave before Haruka spoke again. "Usako you know I would have loved teaching you everything I know about love making with a woman, but I am proud of you for having the forsight to study up on it on your own." Usagi thanked Haruka for her compliment with a kiss to her still slightly kiss swollen lips. They left the bedroom hand in hand to go do their errands. Both women glowing with the love they felt for each other.

**Crown Arcade**

They had went and gotten Usagi's things, she had indeed found something else she wanted to keep. It was a large antique curio cabinet she had found at a yard sale, she had painstakingly and lovingly stripped all the old layers of paint from it's surface re-varnishing it and bringing it back to like new condition. Of-course at six feet tall and four feet wide it was much too big for taking away in the car. Usagi arranged it with Mr. Watanabe the landlord that his two sons would deliver it to her new home the next day. When he asked what she would like him to do with the rest of things Usagi told him that he could keep all the furniture and bedding for the beds so he could rent the apartment out as a furnished apartment. The rest clothes, nick knacks, kitchen ware etc.. he could keep what he liked and give the rest to a deserving charity.

Now after having taken Usagi clothes shopping and going home to change all five of them were in a large booth at the arcade enjoying the various meals they had ordered for their supper. Haruka was having a damn hard time keeping her hands to herself. Usagi was sitting next to her wearing one of her new outfits a black mini skirt with matching jacket, a strap-less electric blue corset-like top with matching pumps that showed off her shapely legs. It hadn't helped that when entering the arcade that Usagi had stood on tiptoe and whispered in Haruka's ear, "No panties."

Haruka constantly found herself wanting to reach over and caress the younger woman's silky skin where the bottom of her skirt met the top of her thigh. Of-course if Haruka new about it she could blame her predicament on Seiya. It had been his idea to Usagi to wear that particular outfit to torment Haruka just a bit. He was enjoying watching her try to control herself where his cousin was concerned. Finally Haruka could take it no longer. Growling in frustration she yanked Usagi's cheese-burger from her hand and pulled Usagi into her arms giving the younger woman a kiss as hot as a bonfire on a summer night. Right there in the middle of the arcade.

Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya all three just started laughing. But it was Seiya who said. "Damn Haruka you got some control there if she wasn't my cousin I would have jumped her ten minutes ago. Haruka didn't answer him but continued to nibble at Usagi's lips bringing her free hand up to flip him the bird. Making all three of them laugh harder. With a last little nibble and flick of her tongue against Usagi's pert lips Haruka released her so she could finish her supper. Seiya spoke up again. "Seriously you two we spoke to our old manager and we have scheduled our first comeback concert for three months from now. He had kept our previous contract with him intact exercising a claus in the contract that stated we could take a year off performing without penalty. He has even arranged for the media to be alerted that we are back from our year long hiatus. Telling them that we had to take the break to deal with a family emergency."

"That's great you guys." Haruka told them. Usagi jumped up and leaned across the table in an attempt to gather all three into a hug and offer kisses of congratulations. Usagi sat back down with a small shriek when she felt a light pinch on her bottom. Yaten who had seen Haruka's move smirked before speaking. "That was naughty of you Ruka-chan."

"I know wasn't it." The wind senshi said smirking into her cup of coffee. Taiki smiled setting her own coffee down before speaking. "Haruka the kicker of this concert is we want you and your piano on stage with us. All three of us agree that you have talent worthy of any concert pianist and we want you there." A flustered Haruka replied. "I am flattered that you think me that good. May I have some time to think about it?" Taiki told her. "Sure Haruka but we need your answer no later than a month before so we can properly rehearse and practice our numbers with your piano added in." With a nod of her head Haruka indicated that was acceptable before speaking again.

"There is one condition, if I agree to do this you'll have to arrange for a different piano, as much as I like you guys I am not willing to risk my mothers piano on the transport to and from the concert hall." They accepted her condition telling her it would be no problem for them. Taiki looked at Haruka and her blazer pocket nodding her head indicating that now would be a perfect time. Earlier when they had been out shopping Haruka had snuck off to do a little secret shopping of her own with Taiki's help. Turning Usagi to face her Haruka removed the small jewelers box from her pocket and placed it in Usagi's hand gently closing her fingers around it.

"Haruka-chan what is this?"

"Just open it."

Usagi did as instructed and inside she saw a beautfull heart shaped diamond ring with a matching wedding band. With a shaking hand Haruka removed the diamond from the box placing it on the third finger of Usagi's left hand saying. "Usako I know our relationship has only just begun but I love you deeply and hope that someday soon you will be willing to become my wife, allowing me to love and protect you until our days on earth end.?"

With a voice shaky with emotion Usagi answered her girlfriend. "Haruka I love you deeply and would be proud to be called your wife, yes I will marry you. Our relationship didn't just begin it began three years ago on the day we first met in battle against dark forces." Usagi told her before snuggling into the arm Haruka had wrapped around her shoulders. It was Seiya who suggested they set the wedding for two weeks from today as a way to celebrate their shared birthdays. "Usako I would marry you tomorrow but even I know you can't a marriage license that fast, so I am going to leave it up to you." Haruka told her before giving Usagi a lite kiss on the top of her head. "Haruka love I agree with Seiya what better way to celebrate our shared birthdays than with a wedding." Usagi told her picking up Haruka's left hand with her own giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to her mouth to give her a gentle kiss on the fingertips.

The group talked for another thirty minutes discussing wedding plans and the press conference scheduled for the next morning announcing The 3 Lights return to the music-world before going home to watch an old Lucille Ball movie playing that night on TV.

Usagi had changed into a light pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and was now stretched out on the couch with her head pillowed on Haruka's lap watching the movie. A sudden thought occurred to her causing her to sit up abruptly. "Taiki how are you going to handle the press conference tomorrow when your still trapped in your female form?"

"Don't worry Usagi I'll be fine by morning. The menstrual cycle of women on Kinmoku has never lasted longer than 48 hours whether they can change between genders or not. Luckily for me mine has never gone beyond 30 hours. So I'll be able to resume my male form by morning." Usagi breathed a sigh of relief at Taiki's words before laying her head back in her lovers lap to finish watching the movie. Usagi and Haruka had fallen asleep on the couch before the movie was over. Haruka who had started out with her legs curled under her to make a better pillow for Usagi's head was now stretched out flat. Her legs parted slightly creating a cradle for the lower half of Usagi's body, while Haruka's abdomen and breasts pillowed the rest. Usagi shifted slightly in her sleep causing Haruka to unconsciously wrap her arms around the smaller woman holding her tighter.

"Think we should wake them?" Seiya quietly asked the others. "No Seiya let them sleep they deserve it." Yaten told him. Taiki had come from getting the comforter from Haruka's and Usagi's bed and covered both women with it. Taiki quietly said. "Hey wait a minute guys I know how we can thank Haruka for letting us stay here with her and Usagi until we find our own place." The two men took seats at the breakfast bar indicating they were listening. "Did you see several times during the movie when Haruka went stroke Usagi's hair, but had to change her hand position when she remembered it's new shortness." Yaten and Seiya nodded their heads indicating they had noticed as well. "I know we can't touch the Golden Crystal or we would be killed outright but what of the Silver Crystal. Since we share the same bloodline as Usagi we should be able to safely touch it and speak to Queen Serenity through it. We could ask as a favor to us and as a gift to Haruka and Usagi if Usagi's long hair could be returned to her! What do you think Luna?" Taiki asked of the black cat who had hopped up on the breakfast bar so she could partake in the conversation.

"I see no problem with it Taiki since as you stated you three do share the same blood-line as Usagi. Just be carefull with how you phrase your request." Luna told her. Yaten spoke next. "I see only one flaw with your plan Taiki, separating those two on the couch long enough to get the locket without waking them up." Taiki just got a real smug look on her face lifting her hand palm up to reveal Usagi's locket. "How" a stunned Seiya asked.

"Remember how when we was here last I would visit sick kids in the hospital and perform slight of hand tricks to entertain them." Both men's eyes lit up remembering. "Well that talent came in handy just now when I covered them up." Taiki said as she popped the latch and opened the locket revealing the crystal. Taiki speaking directly to the crystal said. "Silver Crystal you know us and know we mean no harm. We have one request and one request only. We understand you can not return the ability to have children to the Crown Princess but will you grant us the request of having her long hair returned to her." With a bright flash of light the Crystal started pulsing as is it was a beating heart, when a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere sounded in their minds. "We hear you Starlights and can grant your request. Had this request come from either the Princess or Uranus it would have been denied as it would have been seen as vanity on their part. But since you ask it as a gift to them we will grant it. Just place the locket next to the princess and say Moon Crystal Power and her hair will be restored by morning." Seiya and the others did as instructed before turning out the lights and whispering good-night to the sleeping couple.

**The next morning**

Usagi was in the kitchen softly singing to herself and cooking breakfast for everyone. When she had woke up this morning seeing she had her floor length hair back she had asked the crystal what happened and had been told of the request made to it by the Starlights. Usagi hadn't put her hair up into it's normal Odango's just mearly brushed it and pulled it into the low pony-tail favored by her cousins. She was transferring the scrambled eggs from the skillet to a large platter when she heard some-one enter the kitchen behind her. Turning she saw it was her cousins dressed and ready for their press conference. Squealing with delight she ran into their arms thanking them for the night before. "No problem little cuz." Taiki told her. "What am I chopped liver?" No one had seen Haruka come into the room, she had a big smile on her face. Kissing her fiance soundly on the mouth Usagi said. "Look Haruka I have my hair back."

"I see that sweetheart. If I must say it looks very pretty worn that way." Usagi smiled before speaking. "Good because I intend to start wearing it this way except for when the Odangos are needed in my scout form, and since the transformation automatically does it I won't have to stop and do it myself." Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki could speak to each other telepathically and when they heard Usagi sing a few moments ago they had silently decided to ask her to go on stage with them and sing one song, it was Yaten who asked her out-loud. "Usagi we heard you singing a moment ago and was wondering if you want to come on stage with us and sing one song. We'll even let you pick the song." Her flustered expression said it all. "Yes we think your that good." Seiya told her. Usagi looked at Haruka. Her fiance mearly said. "If you do it I'll do it."

"We'll do it. But the song I want to do doesn't have words for it yet. If you guys write the words I'll sing it." Puzzled Seiya asked. "Which song is that Usagi?"

"Well it's one I heard you guys playing the other day it had a real haunting melody kind of sad but hopefull." Haruka stiffened she knew which song Usagi was talking about it was one she had composed when she was fighting both her destiny as Sailor Uranus and her love for Usagi. Usagi noticed her lovers stiff posture and took both of Haruka's suddenly cold hands into her own before speaking. "Ruka-chan will it hurt to have that song done.?" Haruka suddenly pulled Usagi tightly into her arms before speaking." No honey it won't hurt me. I wrote that piece when I was still fighting my destiny as a scout and my love for you. I am glad that you like it well enough to have words put to it."

They all sat down to eat their breakfast after it was decided that when they returned from their press conference that boys would sit down and start working on the song. After breakfast was over and the boys left Haruka and Usagi cleaned up the kitchen, Usagi then called Rei to see if she would be willing to perform the marriage ceremony. Rei being a full Shinto Priestess now could legally perform it. Rei agreed right away so happy for them and honored that they chose her as the one to unite them. Of course Haruka thought now that Usagi was on the phone to Rei now would be the perfect time for a little payback. When Usagi saw the predatory look on Haruka's face and that wicked smile the one thought in her mind was. _"Oh boy payback time for the no panties torment last night."_

Haruka picked Usagi up by the waist sat her on the kitchen counter and quickly stripped Usagi of her panties and slacks. Before whispering in her ear. "Now my love let's see if you can keep from screaming as you climax while talking on the phone." Haruka then slightly parted Usagi's legs and dove in. Latching onto that secret pearl of nerve endings with her mouth and inserting a finger into Usagi's molten core to stroke the inner hidden g-spot most women have. The simaltanious stimulation of both eroginous zones almost within seconds brought Usagi to a climax so strong she couldn't keep a groan from escaping her lips. When Rei heard Usagi groan she asked her what was wrong. Usagi fibbed to her saying she had picked up a hot pan forgetting to use an oven mit. Usagi quickly hung up the phone from Rei telling her she be by the temple later that afternoon to finalize things. Usagi couldn't help it the vibration of Haruka's laughter against her core over her fib to Rei was fast bringing on another climax. Since they was alone in the apartment Haruka didn't bother to muffle Usagi's scream of release thinking the sound sweeter than any music she had ever heard. After licking her fiance clean Haruka asked her. "Are you going to torment me anymore like you did last night?" Usagi replied. "If it gets me the same reaction I just got my love, I'll find ways to torment you everday for the rest of our lives..."

The next two weeks went by fast between dress fittings for Usagi and the girls Tux fittings for Haruka and Usagi's cousins, and putting words to Haruka's song that suddenly it was the day of the wedding before anyone knew it. Haruka woke her soon to be wife with a kiss and birthday present. "Happy Birthday Usako" she said as she handed her a small jewelers box. Inside was a stylized Claddagh necklace with a heart shaped diamond in the upraised hands. Usagi smiled and thanked her with a kiss before saying. "Happy Birthday Haruka and I think our minds was on the same page sometime in the past couple weeks." Inside the jewelers box she handed to Haruka was the same necklace only instead of a heart shaped diamond it was a heart shaped sapphire that exactly matched the dark blue of her sailor fuku. "Oh Usako thank you except for my mother no-one has ever given me a gift as fine as this." Haruka told her before pulling Usagi into a deep and loving kiss. Seiya chose that moment to walk by the open bedroom door.

"Geez-louise you two can't you wait for the wedding to do that?" Usagi saw her lover was about to make a rude retort so she whispered in her ear.

"Let me."

"Seiya if you want sugar in your slice of the cake instead of salt be nice."

"And if you two don't want to be late for your own wedding you might want to get out of bed and get dressed!" He said walking off with a wicked secret smile on his face.

The wedding was a beautiful affair Usagi had her dress styled exactly like the one her mother had worn during the time of the Silver Millennium, both the inner and outer senshi's dresses was styled to match the ones they had worn previously in the Moon Kingdom. Ami, Minako, and Makoto had acted as Usagi's attendants. Setsuna, Hotaru and Sara acted as Haruka's attendants. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had walked Usagi up the Isle to give her away.

Usagi's parents still wouldn't speak to her. Haruka was wearing a dark blue fitted tuxedo that showed her curves quite nicely. Rei in honor of the fact that she was performing the ceremony wore her Miko clothing. When the ceremony was completed Rei had the new couple turn hand in hand to face the hundred or so various friends and still living family members of every-one that had been invited to say. "My friends may I present to you Mrs. Haruka Tenou and Mrs. Usagi Tsukino-Tenou!"

The reception was equally wonderful the dancing, food everything all worthy of two princesses getting married, everything good. All the good things Haruka and Usagi had earned and deserved in life. The gifts had been carefully and thoughtfully purchased in accordance with each woman's tastes and personalities. They were down to their last gift a letter from Taiki it read.

MY DEAR COUSINS

I guess I can call you cousin now Haruka since you and Usagi are wed.

I want you both to know I consider Hotaru your first child. True Usagi and I are cousins but the relationship is far enough apart not to cause any mental or physical abnormalities. My gift to you both on this day is when you are both ready to try for your second child you can count on me as a sperm donor for the invtro-fertilization process. My best wishes to you both

ALL MY LOVE

TAIKI.

Both women's hands were shaking and they had tears of joy in their eyes when they looked up from the letter to see Taiki raise his wine glass in a silent salute to them both.

**Three months later Concert Night**

Haruka was pacing up and down the length of the dressing room as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room-full of rocking chairs. Cursing the dress Usagi had talked her into wearing. She hated to wear dresses. Normally Usagi got some mild amusement when she saw her wife worked up like this but enough was enough she had something special and important she wanted to tell her. So she did the only thing she could think of to shut her up long enough to listen. She none to gently shoved Haruka onto the love seat in their dressing room climbed into her lap straddling her, and dove in for a deep kiss. Just as Haruka relaxed and started to respond Usagi broke off the kiss saying. "Do I have your attention now my love?"

When Haruka nodded mutely that Usagi finally had her attention Usagi continued. "First off I am as nervous as you I have never sang for a crowd before while you have done piano performances. Second this case of nerves is not good for the baby." It took all of two seconds for the meaning of Usagi's words to sink in. In wonderment Haruka placed her hand on her still flat tummy before looking back up at her wife.

"The Invitro..."

"Yes my love the in-vitro-fertilization worked you are now carrying Chibi Usa under your heart." Usagi told her wife as she gently placed her own hand on top of Haruka's.

**On Stage (Yaten does the Introductions)**

"My brothers and I want to thank you all for coming to our welcome back concert. Tonight and tonight only we have two very special guests. First off providing piano accompaniment is race car driver and talented concert pianist Haruka Tenou! Secondly providing the vocals for the first song of tonight's concert her wife and our cousin Usagi Tsukino-Tenou!" The thunderous applause that followed only silenced when Usagi raised her hand in the universal plea of silence so she could speak. "I want to thank you all myself for coming. Many of you know several months ago before our marriage my wife was invited to participate in the Indianapolis 500 in America, not only was she the first female driver to achieve pole position, she won beating veteran driver Dale Earnheart by a tenth of a lap. You all know this but what many don't know is that she is also a talented composer this first song was written by her. It is a song of hope and the acceptance of one's destiny. Tonight's first song is called I Want To Be The Wind!" Then with a voice that angels would envy Usagi began to sing.

Don't ask of me

to tell you where I'm from.

Don't bury me

in this wound.

Don't bury me

in the lost yesterdays.

Don't stop me

any further.

Even now in my heart

sleeps my dream

that like a storm

is still raging but

I turn my back

and within a blink

like a teardrop

it breaks into pieces.

From that day onward

I made a choice

to fight day by day.

I wish I was the wind

I wish I was the wind

Don't blame me

even if I'm not kind.

Don't cry for me

this heart of mine.

Gracefully blooming,

a free-loving flower

whose day of a kiss

is still far away.

Everyone has a dream

in a world they see

and using this body

I promise to protect...

From that day onward.

It's a long and distant

road as a fighter.

I wish I was the wind

I wish I was the wind

I wish I was the wind

I wish I was the wind

There was a moment of awstruck silence before the crowd broke out in an applause so thunderous you could feel the stage itself vibrate. With a smile to her cousins Usagi walked over to her shell shocked wife giving her a quick kiss on her pert lips before walking off stage to join the rest of the scouts in their front row seats. That first concert was the talk of the Music Industry for months to come. Two months after that first concert both Yaten and Ami along with Makoto and Taiki were married in a double ceremony. Before the ceremony both Yaten and Taiki had asked the girls if at home when in private if it would bother them if they stayed in their female forms which was more natural to them. Both girls confessed to their intended mates that they were bi-sexual and that it would not be a problem for them. So it was quietly decided between the two couples when in public to protect their singing careers Yaten and Taiki would appear to be males. But when in private unless they were actively trying to have a family they would stay in their female forms. The two couples felt they were getting the best of both worlds with this arrangement.

**Epilogue 7 months from first concert**

Haruka had been in labor for the past seven hours and actively cussing out everyone and everything for the past two. Stringing together some combinations of words that would make even a Negaverse General blush if they had been in hearing distance. "God Damn Rat Bastard contractions when will this torture end?" Seiya could be heard out in the hall laughing his ass off at some of the things coming out of Haruka's mouth. When the next contraction hit Haruka cussed him as well. "Seiya if you don't shut up the hell I'll come out there and kick your **FUCKING ASS **when this is over!" she screamed at him. Seiya with a last snicker shut up that quick cause he knew she could and would do it. The normally calm Ami who was the doctor of record for this birth finally snapped. " Sailor Uranus ! If you want this to be over-with anytime soon you will cease talking like a dock worker and push NOW!"

Fifteen minutes later with one last push and scream of pain from Haruka, Chibi Usa was ushered into the world. All pink haired, seven pounds six ounces, 21 beautiful inches of her.

It took about thirty minutes to get both Chibi Usa and Haruka cleaned up and ready for visitors. The only one missing from the group of well wishers was Rei she was at home taking care of her grandfather who had pneumonia and she didn't want to risk bringing the germs around the baby.

After about an hour the only visitors left were Taiki, Seiya, Yaten and Hotaru. Hotaru with both her parents watching was gently holding the baby. "Usagi-momma Haruka-papa she's beautiful isn't she. Now she'll be my friend as well as my sister." Haruka answered her. "Yes she is my little starlight."

"Usagi-momma, Haruka-papa you know aunt Rei would be to proud to ask but can I go stay with her for a few days just until Grandpa Hino is well again. That way she doesn't wear herself out and get sick trying to take care of both him and the temple.?" Both Usagi and Haruka was proud at how much Hotaru had matured in the past months. It was Usagi who answered her. "Of course you can Hotaru. Just remember to call and check in with your papa and me every-night before bed, and call us if he gets worse even if the Pyro is to stubborn to do it herself." No one listened these days when Usagi and Rei argued they had finally figured out it was just the way those two showed they cared about each other.

"Yaten do you mind if you and the others take Hotaru home so she can pack a few things and take her to Rei's for me." Usagi asked him. "Not at all Usagi but what about you how will you get home?" "Don't worry about me. By the time Ami's shift is over you'll be back and I can catch a ride home with you, if that's okay."

"That's fine since I don't have far to go to my own home" he said with a smile. Shortly after him and Taiki had married the other two girls the two apartments across the hall from Haruka and Usagi had opened up for rent. Taiki and Yaten had moved themselves and their wives into them. Seiya still lived with the two women, Luna and Hotaru, Usagi wasn't ready to see her cousin move out just yet. Hotaru placed Chibi-Usa back in Haruka's arms giving both her and Usagi see you later kisses before leaving with Yaten and Seiya. Just as Taiki was about to leave Haruka reached out with her free hand to stop him. "Thank you again Taiki I don't know how Usagi and I can ever thank you for this most precious gift you gave us."

"No thanks are necessary Haruka as long as Usagi is happy I am happy." he said before leaving to catch up with his brothers and Hotaru. Usagi was perched on the edge of the bed softly stroking the downy soft cheek of her child being gently held in her wife's arms, when said baby woke up making her hunger known to the world. Usagi mearly reached over and undid the ties lowering Haruka's gown exposing her breast and helping her bring Chibi Usa close so she could nurse. "Usako are you sure this won't bother you? Biologically she is yours but if seeing this hurts you we can still bottle feed her." Haruka asked uncertainly.

Usagi mearly shushed her wife with a fingertip to her lips and a kiss on the forehead before saying. " Haruka my love I came to terms with it long ago that I wouldn't be able to do this part of it. It won't hurt me at all. You know as well as I that breast feeding is not only healthier for her but good for you as well. Besides she's just as much your child as mine your her mother too." Haruka brought the baby to her shoulder to burp her before speaking. "No Usako I want to be referred to as Haruka papa to this little one as well. Because if I know you my dear like I think I do you'll be spoiling this one rotten just like you do Hotaru and I'll be the one providing the necessary discipline."

Usagi smiles and shakes her head. "Me spoil her who is it that even now as we speak has a brand new 2006 Chevrolet Cavalier Convertable in hiding as we speak, for our oldest child's sixteenth birthday in two weeks. Who's color was specialy ordered to match her planetary symbol?" Slinking down in the hospital bed some and smiling sheepishly Haruka said. "I guess that would be me. Come on Usako you know me I couldn't resist. And besides every girl desrves something extra special for her sixteenth birthday."

Usagi smiles again saying, "I'm not giving you a hard time honest honey. I think it's sweet. Remember the scouts still don't know you taught me how to ride a motorcycle and that I can ride one as well as you can now. The scouts most especially Rei is literally going to piss kittens when they see me on the one you bought for me with out you on it." Haruka couldn't help it she laughed so hard at the image in her head of various scouts pissing cats that she damn near wet herself. It also helped that her Usako had loosened up enough to swear a-little in-front of her. Haruka thought it was cute. Chibi Usa chose then to let out a burp worthy of any loading dock worker stunning both her parent's.. "Dear lord Usako that sound came out of something this tiny!" Usagi just laughed softly at her wife as she placed the now sleeping baby back in the hospital bassinet. Before turning back around to Help Haruka re-tie her gown. Before doing so however Usagi leaned down to gently suckle Haruka's breasts licking away the lone drop of mothers milk that clung to her breasts.

"Haruka the love and care you've shown me these past months have taught me to trust and believe in myself again, and you've taught me that love doesn't have to mean pain for that and so much more I'll be forever gratefull I love you Haruka."

"Usako you are the other half of my soul the part I didn't realize was missing until I almost lost you. I'll be forever gratefull to you for the day you said I Do and became my wife, I love you Usako." Haruka gently brought her wife's head to her own so she could give her a deep and loving kiss. Consequently neither woman saw when their new daughter opened her big red-brown eyes and smiled at her parents, or saw when the gold crescent moon sigil on her forehead started to glow softly, lightly outlined in Deep Uraniun blue.

**THE END**

Authors Notes: Firstly for the sake of my fanfic the late great race car driver Dale Earnheart is still very much alive. Secondly this fanfic is dedicated to Gwenstefani who liked the additions I made to her fanfic 'A First Time for Everything' so much she reposted it. Thank you Gwen for giving the courage to try. Thirdly I know in the Manga Usagi's birthday is stated at being June 30th and Haruka's January 27th. But for my fic I wanted them to both share June 30th as their Birthday. I can't remember when Hotaru's birthday is listed as so in this story I made roughly 8 months or so from Haruka's and Usagi's. Fourth from every websight I've ever visited they indicated the song Kaze ni Naritai (I Want to be The Wind) was about Haruka and Michiru but again for the sake of this fic it is about Haruka and Usagi. Last but not least below are the Japanese language lyrics for the song. Oh before I forget please be kind with any flames this is my first fanfic.

Kaze ni Naritai

(I Want to be The Wind)

Kikanai de kure

Doko kara kita no ka

Hiumenai de kure

Kono kizu ni

Hiumenai de kure

Nakushita kinoo ni

Tomenai de kure

Sore i joo

Ima mo kokoro ni

Nemuraseta yume

Arashi no you ni

Sawagu kedo

Senaka o mukete

Nabataki hitotsu

Namida no you ni

Chirashite yuku no sa

Ano hi kara

Eranda

Tatakai no hibi

Kaze ni nari tai

Kaze ni nari tai

Semenai de kure

Yasashiku nakute mo

Nakanai de kure

Kono mune yo

Karen ni saita

Kujaki na hana ni

Kuchizukeru hi wa

Mada toi

Daremo ga yume o

mirareru seikai

Kono mi o tateni

Mamoru to chikatte

Ano hi kara

Haruka na

Senshi e no michi

Kaze ni nari tai

Kaze ni nari tai

Kaze ni nari tai

Kaze ni nari tai


End file.
